DG Academy
by DragonMistress-Rose
Summary: Characters from Digimon world Dawn/Dusk. Highschool AU. Read and Review! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea and the various OCs that appear in it.**

**A/N: Just kinda felt like doing another one-shot of these two because there not enough of them! Plus I've been wanting to do a fic like this for a long time but had no plot or ideas for it until now.**

* * *

xXx Normal POV xXx

It was sunny morning with a slight breeze. As the breeze blew through a young girl's soft lavender hair white headphones became visable. The she was curently walking to school, but she wasn't dressed like other girls that attended the academy. Her neck-bow was missing and her jacket was wide open showing the white button up top underneath; the first couple buttons were undone, allowing a silver pendent to be seen along with a dark violet choker that matched her eyes. There was a chain hanging from the black uniform pleated skirt. The black stockings only left a sliver of skin between the skirt and the material covering her legs, along with those were a pair of dark grey boots with silver chains around each ankle. The mp3 player was tucked neatly into the pocket of her jacket.

Taking a quick glance at the watch on her wrist she saw that it was still very early in the morning and decided to take a quick detour through a park. Finding a bench she sat down to look at her surroundings. Looking around she noticed a group of teenagers around her age wearing the same uniform on the other side of the park. Upon closer inspection she saw that they were part of the popular crowd at the academy.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

Oh jeez it's _them_.

Among the group were two of the meanest, snobbiest, and sluttiest girls at the academy: Yuiko and Megumi. The others were Kyo and Akira their boyfriends respectively. Kakumi and her boyfriend Sukekiyo: they were okay I talked to them once-in-a-while and I guess we could be considered friends. Litton and her boyfriend Raigo: never really got to know them but word is that Litton is a good fighter. A bunch of other girls which could only be explained by one thing; Koh. He was the most sought after boy in the whole school, every girl wanted to be the one that hung off his arm. But so far not a single one has received an offer.

I personally I don't care who he chooses. And besides I'm an "outcast" it works better that way, I prefer to be a "loner". But that last part could be contradicted by the fact that I have friends.

xXx Normal POV xXx

She sighed to herself and slid her mp3 out of the pocket and flips through the songs until she landed on one she liked. Standing up she brushed off nonexistent dust from the skirt, grabbed her bag and began walking the rest of the way to school.

On the other side of the park Koh notices something and looks over to the bench, there he spots a girl sitting by herself, looking rather content. She was just sitting there flipping through the songs on her mp3 player. The uniform showed that she went to the same school that he did but she didn't look very familiar. She finally stood up, brushed off her skirt, and left.

"Koh? Koh!" one of the girls yelled his name and he looked at her.

"What is it Kakumi?" he sighed. It was Kakumi, of course she would be the one to notice when he wasn't listening to what she was saying.

"What's wrong with you? You looked like you were a million miles away!"

"I think he was looking at the girl that was sitting over there." Litton pointed to the bench where the girl had been sitting. At those words the other girls snapped their heads to look at Litton. He could hear them start to whisper and he felt slightly embarrassed.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"Ha! I doubt it, besides why would he be looking at some random girl when I'm right here?" that had been none other than Sakura. Personally I rather disliked her. She was mean and such a bitch not to mention she thought that she was the queen of the school and thought that I would be her king, it was kind of creepy. Everyone groaned. "Hey!" she turned red in anger and turned away pointing her nose upward. "Well why would he be looking some other girl anyway?"

Everyone turned to look at me and I started to feel awkward.

"I was curious. I haven't seen her around and she looked new." some of it was true. I remember seeing her but never where. And I sort of looked because I thought she was pretty. The answer was enough for everyone so they got off my back about the subject.

xXx Normal POV xXx

"Alright we're going to be late if we don't start walking people." Raigo announced before everyone started to walk out of the park and to school. When they finally arrived at the school the group split up to go to their lockers. A few locker doors down Koh spots the same girl pulling some books out of her locker. She turned around and started to walk to her first class but bumped into someone and dropped all of her things. The person that she bumped into happened to be one of the jocks, and he happened to be a huge jerk too. She quickly stood up and apologized to him but he didn't respond instead he looked very pissed off. Koh quickly walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahem." the jock spotted him and lowered his hand. He turned away to leave and go back to his group of friends. "You alright?" he kneeled down to help her in picking up the books and papers that had scattered everywhere.

"I could've taken care of myself you know." her voice was icy cold.

"Sure you could," he slightly scoffed, "sure didn't look like it from where I was standing." he mumbled slightly handing her, her things before the two stood up. Before he could get another word in the warning bell rang signaling that it was 5 minutes before time for homeroom. She started to walk away before he realized something. "Hey!" she turned around to look at him clutching her things close to her chest.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't catch your name!" he heard her chuckle softly before answering.

"It's Sayo, there's no need to introduce yourself I already know who _you_ are." with that she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Sayo huh? What a mysterious girl..." he muttered to himself. Then looking around he saw that almost everyone was in class and rushed to homeroom. He had made it just in time and took his seat next to Kenpa. She was an old friend of his, they had grown up together and she was a quiet girl. He looked out for her like how an older brother would. The teacher entered the room seconds later and took roll, soon after that he let them chat with each other as they waited for the next bell to ring.

Once it did they all left for their next class. For Koh it was what he dreaded most...French. He hated it, it was confusing first off and secondly words were hard to pronounce. Not to mention that teacher was stern and a perfectionist. Foregin language was not his thing. Walking into the classroom Koh was surprised to see Sayo. So that's why she looked so familar.

He smiled and walked over to her not seeing the glares that some of the other girls were casting on the lavender haired girl. She was sitting and reading a book. Looking closer her could see that it was in Latin. Leaning on her desk he waited for her to acknowledge him. She looked up with curious eyes, which he might add were the most beautiful shade of violet he had ever seen. "So we meet again huh?" she made a small sound and went back to her reading. He shrugged and put his things on the vacant desk next to her's.

"What are you doing?" she sounded bored yet curious at his actions.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting next to you." he sat down and looked curiously at her.

"Don't you have friends that you could sit with, if not there's a bunch of girls over there that would love the chance." she pointed over to a corner of the room that when he Iooked over they started to giggle and wave.

"You have a sharp eye." he commented.

"That's still not answering my question." she put the book away and turned to look at him. Then he notices something, there was the slightest traces of make-up on her face. It was strange, someone like her didn't seem to be the type to care for appearence.

"Do you wear make-up?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I do. Is it that obvious?"

"No, but can I ask why?" but before she could answer the bell rang and class began.

"Bonjour la classe." the teacher walked in.

"Bonjour Madame Julia." the class said in unison. Koh couldn't help but notice that French seemed to roll off Sayo's tongue like an expert. The only other person that he know could sound like this while speaking French was Litton. She had passed this class last year with flying colours.

"Koh!" Ms. Julia had called his name.

"Huh?" he looked at her to see that she was standing in front of the class pointing at the board.

"Please read this aloud for us." he silently groaned. "Well? We're waiting." looking over the board he could barely understand it.

"Errr je ne comprends pas." he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. She sighed.

"Very well then Sayo please read this for us."

"Le petit oiseau bleu était perché sur la fontaine." she read it like it was a first language and it amazed him.

"Très bien, merci." after that the class dragged on. They were given a test and most likely half of the class failed. Then they were given pages out of a book to do work from until the end of class.

Koh let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang signaling that class was finally over. He packed up his things and headed off to his third class. Sayo had already left for her class because it was on the other side of the school. After his third class some girls walked up to him and tried to flirt with him but he brushed them off. When the time finally came for lunch Koh was starving, after he got his food he sat down with his friends.

"How was French?" Litton asked him jokingly and he groaned.

"It was horrible. I couldn't understand what was on the board and we had a test."

"What was on the board?" Raigo had never taken French but instead had taken German.

"I don't know." but just then Sayo walked by. "Hey Sayo!" she turned around too look at who had called her name and jealousy had flashed past the faces of some of the girls at the table.

"Hmm?" she started to walk toward the table until she was close enough for her to hear what they were saying.

"What was the phrase on the board in French again?"

"Oh that. It was "Le petit oiseau bleu était perché sur la fontaine." What about it?"

"Oh it was nothing, just couldn't remember."

"Okay then, bye."

"Wait! You wanna sit with us?"

"What?" there was an amused tone in her voice as she raised an eyebrow. "I don't think your friends would be too happy about it, but thanks for the offer."

"We don't mind." Litton had been the one to speak up. "Parlez-vous couramment?"

"Oui. Comment allez vous?" after that a coversation French was sparked, that is until Koh stopped them.

"Will you two please stop it? I can barely understand a word that you are saying." the two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"I never formally introduced myself, I'm Litton." she held her hand out the other girl.

"Sayo." she took it and they lightly shook.

"This is Raigo, Yuiko, Megumi, Kyo, Akira, Kakumi, Sukekiyo, Sakura, and apparently you already know Koh." she waved nervously sensing the animosity coming from some of them, mostly Sakura though. Sayo could feel the hatred rolling off her and it made her quite uncomfortable.

"Well anyways I've got to go." she turned to leave.

"Wait! Why don't you sit with us?" She raised one of her hands as a sign that she heard but just kept walking.

"Maybe some other time. Au revoir." she called back. Then she disappeared from their sight. Litton chuckled softly to herself.

"I like her."

After lunch everyone left for their classes. Koh now had history, even though he thought that the class wasn't half bad the students were annoying. Most of them were his fangirls that wouldn't leave him alone. Then he spotted Sayo once again this time she was sitting by the window and staring out of it. Tapping her shoulder he waited for her to turn around. She seemed almost surprised to see him sighing she looked over his shoulder.

"I suppose you want to sit next to me again." she sounded bored. He smiled and nodded. she moved some of her stuff over to give him some room. "You know, I don't think those girls are too happy with me."

"Well no duh, they would kill to be you right now." she shrugged and resumed staring out the window. "You know you never answered my question back in French." he heard her chuckle.

"You have good memory, but why is it that you can barely remember anything we learn in French?" he shrugged.

"I still want an answer."

"I honestly have no idea why I wear it. I just kind of do, it's like force of habit. I'm just rather really used wearing it."

"Well I don't think that you need it. I'm sure you look pretty with or without it." he gave her a cheeky smile, and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You know if you're trying to flirt with me you can save it. I'm not the type that will fall for those things, but you get points for trying."

"Who said I was flirting? Maybe I was just giving an opinion."

"Maybe..." after that it grew quite between the two, unaware to them however there were some girls that had been listening to their little chat. The group of girls was Sakura and her gang.

"Look at her!" snarled the first girl.

"That little bitch! She can't steal him away from us!" growled the second.

"We should teach her a lesson!" suggested the third.

"Not yet girls, let's wait a little while longer." Sakura said at her place on top of one of the desks.

"But why Sakura?" asked one of them.

"Let her get a little closer then we can break her." a devious smirk found its place onto her face and the rest of the girls caught onto what she meant.

xXx

As the days, weeks, and months passed since the day that the two had "met" they grew close quickly. Sayo had a lot of the same friends or rather classmates that Koh had and even hung out with them on occasions, but the whole school would not accept her as part of the "popular" crowd and she was fine with it.

Besides she didn't think that she fit the mold of a popular girl so it worked out fairly well for her as well. Sayo and Litton had been getting along quite well by bonding over common interests. Kakumi loved dragging her shopping among other things. Finding her to be the perfect little doll. Raigo and Sukekiyo liked her because she was down to earth and cool not to mention that she could fight and some occasions would spar with them. Koh liked the fact that he could hold a conversation with her and that she wouldn't fangirl over him in any way. He also liked her because she was a good tutor when Litton was too busy to help him with French. The other girls however did not like her one bit.

But out of all of them one disliked her the most. That girl was Sakura.

One day she and her little groupies devised a plan to break Sayo and keep her away from Koh and his friends. After school one day they stayed behind waiting for her.

Sayo hummed as she packed up her things. She was in the library, since she had wanted to stay and work on a project of hers. She heard the door open and closing, she dismissed it as nothing. Everything was all packed up and she ready to leave when she noticed the people standing in front of the door. It was Sakura and her little gang of wanna-bes as people liked to call them. Walking to door without hesitating Sayo advoided eye contact, but they were blocking her path.

"What do you want?" her voice was so chilling that even some of them were considering backing down. But they didn't because they knew what Sakura could do to them.

"Oh it's nothing, just wanted to talk to you is all." her voice was sickenly sweet. Sayo knew better than to believe her.

"Cut the crap, and tell me why you're here? I have somewhere to go."

"Is that somewhere Koh's house?" Sakura smirked as she saw Sayo's eye widen.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh I just wanted to give you a little heads up. Koh and them aren't your friends honey. They're just toying with you. You don't think that people like them would actually _like _you do you?" she sneered.

"You're lying they're my friends." Sayo glared at them.

"Sure they are sweetie. If you haven't noticed Koh is just using you to pass French, and after he has he's going to drop you. Just like that." she snapped her fingers to emphasize. "And once he does the rest of them are going to leave you too. So you're better off just leaving them alone. I'll save you from total embarassment. And besides it not like you're in love with him or anything right?"

It was true she really liked him. At first she dismissed it as nothing but the more time they spent together the more she wanted to be with him. And sometimes it felt like he returned those feelings but she knew better than to believe that. But she let herself anyway hoping that he felt the same. Though inside she had always secretly feared that what she felt for him was far from the truth of what he felt for her, and now here were the girls that he had spent a lot of time with before her telling her that. They were confirming her fears.

"Oh my, you are aren't you?" false surprise. This had been just what Sakura was hoping for. "Aww sweetie you don't think that he would've actually returned those feelings did you?" Sayo wanted so badly to slap her but her body was shaking so bad that she couldn't even move. She just wanted to run and hide.

And that was just what she did. The other girls had moved out of the way and she ran past them, tears flowing freely down her pale face.

"I believe our work here is done girls. From now on I doubt she'll be hanging around Koh." Sakura started to laugh cruelly and all of them soon joined in with her.

Sayo had stopped running and was now walking; she had put her head phones in and turned up the volume until she could no longer hear the outside world. She was no longer listening to music but rather just thinking to herself. Currently she was supposed to be at Koh's house to tutor him today but now she had second thoughts. She was going to go straight home.

xXx

Koh sat in his room waiting for Sayo to come over to at least call. He was starting to get worried and glanced at the clock. It was already 4:30, she should've been here by now. She was almost never late but when she was she would call or text to tell him. Scenarios ran through his mind about what could've happened to her. She could've been hurt or something could've happened to her. He took out his cell phone and started to dial. It went straight to message. He ended the call and tried again, over and over he did this but she didn't answer. Finally he gave up and called a different number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Litton! Something's wrong I can't reach Sayo! Whatifsomethinghappenedtoher ! Shecouldbehurt!" Koh was hysterical.

"Koh please slow down. I can't understand a single word that you are saying. Take some deep breaths and start from the beginning."

Koh did what he was told and calmed down.

"Okay. Now what's wrong?"

"Sayos late today and she didn't call. I tried to call her but it always went to message. She always answers and I'm worried that something could've happened. Could you please go check on her?"

"I will when I'm done okay? Now please just stay calm and I'll call you when I do go check on her okay?"

"Alright." Koh settled down and tried not to think about anything bad that could've happened to his friend.

"What's going on Litton?" her boyfriend walked over to toss her a water bottle. She uncapped it and started to drink.

"Koh said that Sayo didn't show up today and its got him worried sick. He asked me to go check on her just in case."

"He should know better. Sayo can take care of herself, she's a lot like you." Raigo chuckled.

"I know she is but I'll go check up on her just to make sure, and give him some peace."

"Fine whatever. But I need to go okay?" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Bye. See you at school."

After Litton had finished changing out of her karate clothes she headed over to Sayo's house. The only light that was on was the one in her bedroom so Litton concluded that she was asleep. Pulling out her cell the blonde dialed Koh's number.

"Hello? Litton?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, you can stop worrying now. I think she's asleep. I guess she was tired and forgot to call." she heard him sigh on the other end.

"Okay thanks."

"No problem and Raigo said she was like me so you have nothing to worry about. Alright?"

"Okay."

xXx

Sayo was lying on her bed unaware that Litton was outside her house, she was listening to music again. Music had always been the one thing that could take her mind off of anything. She sighed and closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep tonight.

xXx

The next day Sayo was walking to school again but this time she wasn't looking forward to seeing anyone, and just wanted the day to end already. What Sakura had said still rang loud and clear in her ears and the more she thought about it the more it sounded like the truth. She had finally reached the school and went straight to her locker. Someone hugged her from behind and her first reaction was to turn around and punch them. But then she smelled peaches, it was Koh. Sayo froze on the spot.

"You had me worried sick yesterday! I thought something had happened to you! Why didn't you call?" he spun her around so that she was now facing him.

"Sorry I guess I forgot, I was really tired." she tried to smile but tears were more appropriate.

"I asked Litton to go and check on you to make sure that you were okay. She said that you were probably asleep. Just remember to call me next time, or I think Litton is going to get really mad if I ask her to do it again."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." then he left to go to his locker to get his things. Sayo sighed to herself and left for her first class.

The days went by in a blur and she just couldn't wait to get home. As she was getting ready to leave someone grabbed her wrist she turned around to see Dorothy; one of her closest friends.

"Where are you going missy?" she smiled.

"I'm tired I just want to go home." she lied. She couldn't tell her friend about her problem.

"But Sayyyyyoooo you said that you were going to go to the park with me an Newton today." Dorothy gave her the puppy dog look and Sayo caved.

"Alright fine. Where is he?"

"He's already outside waiting for us." with that Dorothy dragged the poor girl outside to see their friend.

"You two done?" Newton asked.

"Yup! Now let's go!" the three of them set off the campus and to the park. Dorothy and Newton were talking about god knows what while Sayo was stared at her feet the entire walk.

"Sayo? Is everything alright?" it was Newton that asked and the three stopped.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just think about something." she smiled at them.

"Would that something be a someone?"

"W-what do you mean Dorothy?"

"I mean you thinkin' about Koh?" there was a sly smile on both hers and Newton's face. Sayo's face flushed slightly as she turned.

"No."

"You surreee?"

"Yes, I am sure. Can we just please go to the park now?"

"Hmmm, alright fine."

When the trio finally reached the park they went to their favorite place. There was a nice clearing that when spring came around the cherry blossoms would bloom and make the clearing look like something out of a fairytale. Newton and Dorothy dragged Sayo under one of the trees and the three sat down.

"We should come back in a week or two, by then the cherry blossoms will be in full bloom. It'll be so beautiful." Dorothy said as she leaned back to relax.

"You know I heard that everyone in our year will be taking a picnic, soon too see the cherry blossoms bloom." Newton stated matter-of-factly.

"Hahaha where did you hear that Newton?"

"I just know things."

"Yeah right. I heard Mr. Glare talk about it. I'm sure that you got it from him." they looked over and Sayo had her eyes closed and seem at ease. The three sat in silence enjoying the cool breeze that blew and the scene of the blooming cherryblossoms. That was until a voice interrupted them.

"Hey! You three!" they looked over to see Koh, Kakumi, Sukekiyo, Litton, Raigo, Sakura, and her gang. Dorothy's eyes narrowed.

"It's the queen of bitches and sluts." she muttered under her breath. The other two laugh.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I have never heard Sayo laugh in the amount of time I knew I her. It sounded like bells in the wind. I was captivated to say the least. The wind blew through her hair and the cherry blossoms added to her looks. She was beautiful.

xXx Normal POV xXx

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it was nothing." Dorothy responded with a hint of humor in her eyes. Then Sakura cast her chilly gaze on Sayo. Sayo could read what those eyes were tying to tell her and her blood ran cold. The other week's "talk" came rushing back and she could feel the pain in her chest become more and more present, her heart felt like it was being sqeezed. Then she realized that she was visably shaking. Standing up Sayo grabbed her things and made a quick excuse.

"I-I need to get home, I still have things that I still need to do." she said hasty good-bye and left them in the park.

"What's up with her?" Sukekiyo asked.

"No idea." Sakura said in the fakest sweet voice ever. Something clicked in Dorothy's head. Sayo had been acting strangely the past few weeks. Sayo had been avoiding her friends and she always looked like hell. It always looked like she hadn't slept at all or in weeks.

"Newton I think we should get going."

"Hmmm?" she gave him a look and he quickly caught onto what she was trying to tell him. "Right. Well bye guys." they waved and left the park. Once they were sure that they were out of an earshot they stopped and Dorothy turned to Newton.

"I think I know what's been going on with Sayo. It's Sakura. Did you see how she changed the second she saw her?"

"You're right. You think we should go talk to her?" Dorothy shook her head.

"No. Not yet. We'll talk to her tomorrow, but I wonder if _they _know anything about this." Dorothy pondered this question for a while before she spoke up. "We'll need to speak with them later, but first we need to get Sakura away from Koh before we ask him any questions." with this set in their minds they each said good-bye and went their separate ways.

xXx

Sayo once again laid on her bed with her headphones in. Lately she hasn't been able to take them out of her ears. Music was a source of comfort for her. The lyrics always fit her mood and they allowed her to just think without others bothering her. Music was something that always soothed her worries and fears. Music quieted the voices that told her that she was nothing, that she didn't belong with those who surrounded her, that she was only being used, and many many more things that caused her to hate herself. Music was her escape from the world. Sayo hugged one of the velvet lavender pillows on her bed.

Her room was simple but very elegant. But not so much that it seemed like she was a rich girl, there were various other things that added personality to the room. The walls painted a very light shade of blue-violet but most other things were either white or a shade of violet.

Sayo let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. Within the blackness she could hear that one voice that that managed to hurt her after all of the things she tried to do to keep herself from being hurt.

_"Koh and them aren't your friends honey. They're just toying with you. You don't think that people like them would actually like you do you..._

_...Sure they are sweetie. If you haven't noticed Koh is just using you to pass French, and after he has he's going to drop you. Just like that. And once he does the rest of them are going to leave you too. So you're better off just leaving them alone. And besides it not like you're in love with him or anything right?..._

She felt a tear roll its way down her cheek; it was true she was in love with him but their friendship-if there was one-would've been put at risk if she told him. So she bit her lip and kept it to herself. She hasn't even told Dorothy. Even though the aqua haired girl was sweet and supportive Dorothy always kept them in the real world. Sayo knew that the chances of her ending up with him were very slim. Sayo sat up and took her headphones off. She walked over to her laptop and turned it on. She then turned the volume up and clicked on the shuffle button. The sound of a sweet piano started to play and Sayo sadly smiled. (A/N: Song is Sweet Trap from Vocaloid by Megurine Luka. Check my profile for the link to the song)

_Hagure te naku kimi wo_

_Ima sugu ni dakishime tai kedo_

_Nakushi ta nukumori wo_

_Doushite ima boku ni motomeru no_

_Sugaru sono manazashi wo_

_Sunao ni uketome tai kedo_

_Dareka no omokage wo_

_Kasane te naku no ha yame te yo_

_I am lured into your sweet trap_

_I can' t shake this feeling from mind_

_I am lured into your sweet trap_

_I can' t shake this feeling from mind _

_Tooku de kikoeru keiteki ga_

_Yakeni mimi no oku tsukiage teru_

_Hirai ta doa no mae ni tatsu_

_Kimi dake gnichijouh ja naku te_

_Arifure ta nagusame toka ha_

_Kikoe te nai furi wo suru no?_

_Tomadou boku no shisen toka_

_Yokome de nagame te aa~_

_Hagure te naku kimi wo_

_Ima sugu ni dakishime tai kedo_

_Nakushi ta nukumori wo_

_Doushite ima boku ni motomeru no_

_Chikurito hana wo sasu_

_Kousui no nioi ga tsuyoku te_

_Dou demo yoi you na_

_Kimochi ni sa seru sono amai wana_

Sayo listened as the piano played and closed her eyes once more. It brought comfort no matter how much the lyrics sadden her.

_Ashita ni ha sono kami wo_

_Nade te iru no ha boku janaku_

The piano played again and Sayo could feel tears start to rapidly roll down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away but rather just kept listening to the song.

_Fureru koto mo nai mama_

_Mukae ta asa ga mabushiku te_

_Miokuru hidarite wo_

_Itsu made mo orose zu ni tatazumu yo_

_Heya ni ima mo tadayou_

_Kousui no nioi ga tsuyoku te_

_Kokoro wo zawatsuka se_

_Tsumeato nokosu sono amai wa_

_I am lured into your sweet trap_

_I can't shake this feeling from mind_

_I am lured into your sweet trap_

_I can't shake this feeling from mind_

_I am lured into your sweet trap_

_I can't shake this feeling from mind_

And it went on like this until she became tired and turned the laptop off. She soon fell asleep with the lyrics still echoing in her mind.

xXx

The next day as Sayo was about ready to leave for school her cell began to ring. The flashing number and name showed that it was Dorothy. Sayo quickly flipped the phone open and placed it to her ear fully expecting her friend to greet her loudly.

"Hello? Dorothy are you there?" except there was moment of silence, that wasn't normal for her happy friend.

"Yeah I'm here. Can you meet me and Newton at the park before school? We need to talk." Dorothy sounded stressed, like she hadn't gotten very much sleep.

"Yeah of course. See you soon." Sayo wanted to ask her friend what was wrong but since she was going to meet her it was no use. Quickly pulling on her shoes at the step she headed out the door making sure to lock it.

Sayo was surprised to see that Dorothy and Newton were already at the park when she arrived. Usually she got there before them.

"You two needed to talk to me about something?" she raised an eyebrow at her friends. Dorothy took a deep breath and looked at Newton, who nodded, before she began talking.

"Sayo what's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't been yourself. You've been spacing a lot, you've done nothing but go straight home after school, and you don't even talk in class anymore! What happened to passing notes under the table about after school plans? Sayo I think I know why, why this happened." Sayo's eyes widen she hoped that Dorothy hasn't figured out that she liked Koh, anything but that. "When Sakura came around yesterday you didn't look comfortable, you started to shake really badly, and then you just got up and left. What did she do to you?" her eyes softened. Dorothy always worried about everyone and she knows that Dorothy would lose sleep over it, so that was why she would never tell her about anything concerning, Sayo smiled at her.

"It's nothing Dorothy. I'm fine." she tried to sound happy but Dorothy wasn't convinced.

"Fine my ass! I've known you my whole life and I know when something is wrong. So you better tell us or I swear I will make you." Dorothy gave her a I'm-not-joking-so-you-better-talk-now-look and Sayo knew that she lost. Dorothy always got her way no matter what.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys." the two of them moved closer to Sayo before she could begin, "A few weeks ago I was in the library finishing some work, then Sakura and her gang came in. They wanted to "talk" to me. But then you know she started to tell me some things and I-I th-think it might be true." she started to tear up and tried to wipe it away before her friend noticed.

"What did she tell you?" Dorothy handed her something to wipe her eyes with, taking it Sayo continued.

"S-she said th-that Koh and the others weren't m-my friends a-a-and that they were just using and toying with me!" she burst into tears and clung to her friends.

"That bitchslut from hell!" Dorothy growled.

"I'm going to get her. I'm going to make sure she suffers!" Newton snarled.

"Do they know?" Dorothy asked and Sayo shook her head.

"Why haven't you told them?"

"Because! They've known Sakura longer than me and chances are that they won't believe me and I don't want to bring them into this. Not to mention I'm sure that they'll pick her over me! I'm just some girl that they decided to pick up one day." Sayo buried her head in Newton's neck. He looked over to Dorothy and she gave a soft nod.

"Do you still want to go to school today?" Newton asked softly and he felt Sayo nod.

"You sure?" Dorothy touched the girl's shoulder softly. Sayo nodded and pulled away from Newton.

"C'mon lets go." Sayo started to walk and the other two followed. The walk was in pure silence except for Sayo's occasional sniffling. Once the trio got to school they headed for Sayo's locker. "You two can go, I'm fine now." Sayo tried to smile but failed horribly.

"No, we are staying here with you."

"Thank you." They watched as the other students passed them by and acted like they didn't exsist. Today it was the best thing for them to go back to being unnoticed, that was until Koh and the others walked up to them.

"Hey." he was smiling as bright as ever. Litton and Raigo were right behind him. Dorothy and Newton greeted them but they also acted as a cover for Sayo to hide behind. But since Koh was tall he saw her behind the two.

"Sayo?" she looked up due to force of habit, Koh saw that her eyes were red and so did Litton and Raigo. "What happened?" he reached out to grabbed her and tilted her chin up to get a clearer look. Her eyes were really red and it looked like she had been crying, hard. He instantly pulled her into a hug. Litton and Raigo looked at each other and nodded. They both pulled Dorothy and Newton to the side to talk to them.

"Alright what's going on?" Litton asked quietly to Dorothy.

"Yeah she's been crying. We knew something was wrong but not this bad. So what's the deal?" Raigo questioned Newton.

"We'll tell you later. But first," they looked over at Koh and Sayo. Koh was still hugging her and there was a group of girls giving Sayo evil looks. Sakura was in the front along with her ever present group. "Let's take them somewhere more private. Then we'll tell you."

"Right." Litton and Raigo answered.

"Koh?" Sakura tapped him on his shoulder. She was obviously trying not to lunge at Sayo and kill her on the spot.

"Hmm?" he placed his chin on top of Sayo's head and looked at Sakura still rubbing circles on other girl's back trying to soothe her shaking form.

"What are you doing?" she half-asked half-growled. Before he could answer Litton walked up to the group and gave them a fierce look.

"I suggest you all leave right now or else." within seconds they all scattered.

"Dammmnnn. You need to teach me how to do that!" Dorothy said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Haha that's my girl." Raigo threw his arm around her shoulders, only for it to be shrugged off.

"C'mon let's go somewhere more private."

"But what about class?" Sayo was still in Koh's arms, mostly because he refused to let her go.

"Don't worry. Me and Raigo will take care of it. Alright?" Litton winked and the two left. "We'll meet up with you guys under the cherry blossom tree in the back 'kay?" they called back before leaving the four alone.

"Alright c'mon you two. Koh you need to let go of her if she's going to walk properly." Dorothy told him.

"Right." he slowly let go of her and they left. Once they reached the cherry blossom tree they stood and waited for the other two.

"Okay we're here." Litton and Raigo finally met up with them. "Alright now spill it Sayo." they all turned and looked intently at her. She took a deep breath and told in detail what had happened that day in the library. It was silent when Sayo finished and the looks on Koh, Litton, and Raigo's faces made her want to run away. She was afraid that they didn't believe her and that they would turn and leave, but they didn't. Instead Koh stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. She let out a soft gasp and couldn't move.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he softly whispered into her hair.

"B-because, I didn't think that you believe me and I was sure that you all would've pick her over me! I felt like I was just someone you picked up and that I might've meant nothing to you guys. Because really! Why did you all just start talking to me all of a sudden? Don't you think I would've been a little worried about it?" she started to cry again and buried her head into Koh's shoulder. Litton kicked the tree and cursed to herself

"You should've told us. We're your friends and you shouldn't doubt that."

"I'm sorry..." Sayo said softly. Litton turned to look at the other two.

"You guys have any ideas how to solve this?" Dorothy gave the blonde an odd look filled with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"If you haven't noticed everyone hates her." Raigo said casually.

"Wait you mean even-"

"Even us. We used to like her back when she was a nice and caring person, but now she is just the worst person you will ever meet. We wanted to ditch her a long time ago but, it's impossible to."

"Wait she was _nice_?" the look on Dorothy's face only mirrored the bewilderment in her voice.

"And what do you mean impossible?"

"Yeah a while back when we first met. She was this shy girl that no one talked to. She had no friends and we felt bad for her and so included her in our group."

"About a couple years ago she just changed out of the blue. And now every time we try to get rid of her she always somehow manages to get back in. But I think I know how we can deal with this."

"Wait what? What the hell are you talking about?" Newton asked.

"We'll talk at lunch alright? But first Koh I want you to stay with Sayo anytime you can okay? Make Sakura jealous. That won't be much of a problem though." Litton chuckled. Koh flushed darkly, the murder in his eyes was directed at the blonde.

"Wait what do you mean?" Sayo asked softly still in Koh's arms.

"Koh I think you should tell her." Litton smiled. Dorothy and Newton caught on and smiled.

"Newton I think we should leave." with that the aqua haired girl dragged Newton away with the other two slowly trailing behind.

"Don't take too long you two~ Otherwise people are going to start talking~" Raigo snickered before Litton lightly smacked him over the head. Koh turned even redder, but then it all vanished as soon as he looked at Sayo.

"I'm not too good with words so I'll just tell you this straight up," Koh took a deep breath, "I really really like you, ever since I saw you in the park. I'm not even kidding, I know that we've only been friends for a like a few months but I've never felt this way about anyone else. I think that you're perfect; you're down to earth, you don't give into pressure, you're strong, you don't depend on anyone else but yourself most of the time, and just about a thousand other things that I could spend the day telling you about. What I'm trying to say is, Je t'aime." his eyes were closed the entire time that was until he felt a pair of soft lips against his.

Koh's eyes flew open. But it only took a couple second before his eyes closed and his lips started to push back. After sometime they broke apart because of the lack of air. He heard Sayo chuckle softly before looking up at him.

"I see that your French is getting better, but do yourself a favour. Pay attention in class, just knowning that isn't gonna take you to my level." she was smiling and was criticizing him. God, it was good to have her back. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away.

"C'mon we have to go to class." he grabbed her hand and led her back to the school and to their lockers. The bell rang and people started to pile out and into the hallways. "Lets get to French." Koh leaned in and whispered into her ear, she nodded and the two walked off hand in hand for the whole school to see.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know I flippin' suck at French so I bet it's all wrong, but if they are please someone correct me! And sorry for randomly switching the POVs so often I just needed those little segments to be in someone's POV for this story to work out. Sayo is such a "nerd" in this story but a badass awesome one too. And once again another sorry for ending it where it did but I had no other ideas of where to go from then, to bad that I didn't get to write about what would've happened to Sakura and her gang. But I might come back and do another chapter in the future. Well anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!**

**Translations:**

**Bonjour la classe-Good morning class**

**Bonjour Madame Julia-Good morning Ms. Julia**

**Je ne comprends pas-I don't understand it(I use this one alot XD)**

**Le petit oiseau bleu était perché sur la fontaine-The small blue bird was perched on the fountain(This one I looked up because I have yet to learn something this long).**

**Très bien, merci-Very good, thank you**

**Parlez-vous couramment?-Are you fluent(Looked this one up too)?**

**Oui. Comment allez vous?-Yes. How are you?**

**Au revoir-Goodbye**

**Je t'aime-I love you**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea and the many OCs.**

**A/N: Been forever since I uploaded the story and now I finally think that it's time to finish it.**

* * *

As they entered the French classroom all eyes were trained on them, and truth be told Sayo was nervous. Although she hid it well behind the mask she wore all too often the amount of attention now was quite intimidating. A slight squeeze of her hand made her look at Koh. A look of reassurance flashed in his eyes and she gave him a gentle squeeze back. The pair walked to their usual seats and sat down with their bags next to them. The class was silent, it was unnerving. Then footsteps were heard coming from the door and everyone looked to the front of the classroom. Ms. Julia had walked in and for once Koh was thankful that class would start.

"Bonjour la classe." came the usual greeting.

"Bonjour Madame Julia." came the perfected reply of the class.

"Class, now before we start the lesson I have an announcement to make." Chattering erupted through the class about what this announcement could be about. "Quiet all of you." The class was now in complete silence like before. "Now how many of you have heard about the picnic?" Slowly a couple of hands raised in the air, among them was Sayo's hand. "Good, well it seems like only a couple of you have heard. No doubt from that Glare." The class stifled giggles at the teacher's comment.

"Anyways the cherry blossoms will be blooming in just a couple weeks so the staff members in your year have decided on a field trip. But. For you to be eligible for this trip there must be no failing grades in any of your classes, and you must pass a simple given exam in each class starting today. This exam is to determine if you have been doing your work thus far. Each one is no more than ten questions, it shouldn't take any of you too long." She then walked over to her desk and retrieved a stack of papers. "All the teachers have chosen either multiple choice or short answer questions, there are three different types in my class." A unified groan came from the class. Trust Ms. Julia to pick three if there were only two choices, but she ignored it. "You will be given one at random to ensure that there is no cheating. If there is, not only will you miss out on this trip but you will also fail this trimester. Am I clear?"

"Oui." was the nervous response.

"Good. Now when you finish flip the paper over and raise your hand. Then open your books and work on these pages." She wrote the page numbers on the board along with the problems. Then she gave the stack to the front student to have it passed back. "You have until the end of the period. The papers are shuffled, when you get your test you may begin. Bonne chance." as the papers were distributed the sound of pencil moving on paper was all that was heard. When the last two pages reached Koh he handed one to Sayo and began his exam. He was lucky he got a multiple choice one but the questions were difficult. Sayo had gotten one of the short answer exams and had already filled out the first question. Looking at the exam again he began to eliminate the obviously incorrect answers before taking his pick.

He had just started his second to last question when there was shuffling next to him. Sayo had turned her paper over and raised her hand. Ms. Julia had come by to collect her exam along with a couple other student's before walking to the other end of the room. Sayo pulled out her book and started to work. Once Koh finished his test he did the same. The rest of the class passed in silence as students slowly finished their exam and started on their work.

"Alright everyone before the bell rings I would like to say something." All the students looked up and those few who were putting things away stopped. "Everyone knows that this work is due next class, and you will all get your tests back then right?" everyone then continued to pack their things. Once everyone was finished they sat in sailence waiting for the bell to ring. "Au revoir." said Ms. Julia when the bell rang. All of the students exited the classroom and headed off to their next class.

"Sayo." He called after her as she was leaving the classroom.

"Hmm?" She turned around as Koh rushed to see her.

"I don't want you to be late but," He leaned down to kiss her cheek, "you're sitting with us today right?" Sayo blushed lightly and looked away.

"Idiot." she turned around and left for her next class.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" She didn't answer but he kept smiling as he headed off to his next class; math. As the period ended Koh headed to his last class before lunch. He had P.E. next which could've been seen as a good or bad thing depending on the day. When P.E. was over with Koh rushed off to Sayo's math class.

He had learned her schedule a while back and now it came in handy. He had made it just in time as Sayo was exiting the classroom. "Hey there." he said as she walked up to him. She raised an eyebrow at him before opening her mouth to speak.

"I'm surprised you made it here. Don't you have P.E. before lunch?"

"I do, but we hardly did anything today so no worries." he smiled cheekily ad he threw his arm around her shoulder. She sighed and kept on walking. Once they reached the lunchroom he steered them to his usual table. Raigo, Litton, Kakumi, and Sukekiyo were at the table along with Dorothy and Newton. "Hey guys." The two of them walked up the table and took a seat.

"Looks like Kohs doing a good job." mentioned Litton with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Of course I am! Do you expect me not to spread word." he threw his arm around Sayo again and pulled her close. She sighed and pulled away.

"Jeez, I think someone obviously is a little too cocky." Sayo commented as she sat closer to Dorothy. The table burst out laughing as Koh pouted with his arms crossed.

"Did I ever tell you guys I really like her?" Litton managed to get out in between laughs.

"I'm going to get lunch. I hope you guys are done when I get back." Koh huffed as he walked off.

"I'll go with you." Sayo got up to join him.

When they came back Sayo had a tray with a Salad, water, and some apple slices in a bowl on it. Koh on the other hand had a huge sandwich, with a can of Soda, a pear, and some pudding. "So anything happen while we were gone?" Sayo asked while Koh, the second he had sat down, started to eat.

"Nahhh, just a little chatting here and there." Raigo answered.

"Hmm, so what now?"

"Depends on how things go today. I wonder if Sakura has heard."

"Of course she's probably heard." Koh had stopped his eating to listen in, "She's on top of all news in the school."

"I guess you're right, but how much you wanna bet that she doesn't believe it?" a smirk passed Raigo's lips before Litton elbowed him. "Okay, okay. I'll stop wth the bets."

"Good."

"But honestly Koh, I highly doubt she'll believe it if she doesn't see it. You two have her in your next class right?"

"Yeahh..." came a slow reply from Koh.

"Then you see where I'm going right?"

"Kind of." this caused the entire table to face-palm. "What?"

"Here, simple terms." tnterrupted Kakumi standing up with both hands on the table, "You keep doing what you're doing now, but maybe just amp it up a bit. You know. Make her seethe with jealousy." There was almost a sparkle in her eyes as she spoke about the plan. This caused Koh to lean back a little and Sayo was just a little scared of the orange haired girl. Kakumi was suddenly yanked back into her seat by her boyfriend.

"Sorry." Sukekiyo said, more toward Sayo than anyone else." She gets fired up a little too easily. Especially with things like this."

"Anyways, though that was a little uncalled for. She's got a point and she was on the mark, that's what we want you to do next okay?" Koh and Sayo nodded before everyone continued with their lunch. Random subject were tossed in the air for conversation until the bell rang for 5th period. They cleaned up and headed to their classes.

Koh had his fingers linked with Sayo's again as they headed to their History class. Though it was expected that they would be greeted by most of the class it was still a shock to them. Waiting at the door for them in front were Sakura and her gang and everyone else behind them.

"Koh. What. Is. This?" her eyes were icy cold and they could tell she was beyond angry. Her glare was directed at Sayo while she spoke to Koh. Everyone else was looking at Koh for an answer.

"What does it look like? We're together." he raised their interlocked hands and waved it around before letting it drop so he could sling his arms around Sayo's shoulders. Sayo shot him a quick annoyed look and he returned it with a sly look. Sayo would've rolled her eyes at him if for not the fact that Sakura's crew was still glaring daggers at her. "Do you mind moving? You're kinda blocking the door." Koh said as if everything was normal pushing his way pass their classmates and seating them down at their desks. No one missed a beat as everyone once again surrounded them.

"Koh. Explain this _now_." Just as Kakumi had said, Sakura was seething with undisguised hate toward Sayo.

"What's there to explain? We're to-get-her," he enunciated each syllable as if to make his point, Sayo could see that he was having some fun with this. She was almost tempted to play along. Almost. "Ya'know boyfriend, girlfriend. It's just as it seems. Nothing to explain." Koh leaned back and turned his head to look at Sayo who was staring out the window like always, not really paying attention to anything they were saying.

"Vous êtes trop en faire." she mumbled turning to face him.

"Mais c'est amusant." he flashed a smile that made all the girls swoon, well all except Sayo.

"Class is going to start soon so I suggest you should all take your seats." a soft and kind voice came out of the blue. Everyone had failed to notice that the teacher had entered. She was a slightly tall woman, with long, light pinkish-lilac hair and azure eyes that sparkled like water in the sun. Within a matter of seconds everyone was in their seats ready for class.

Though she looked harmless, Miss Mika was someone to fear as well. "Alright everyone, as you all know, you all need to take a quick exam in all your classes. So today will be laid back okay? Once you finish I would like you to work on the questions on this page," She paused to write the page number down," once you finish with that you can have study time. You can work on assignments from other classes or just sit back and relax for the remainder of this period. But it has to be quiet until the last person finishes, or until class ends. Everything is multiple choice." Miss Mika then started to pass out the papers, once she was done she went to her desk and instructed her class to begin.

As far as Koh was concerned the exam was easy, history was his best subject by far. As for Sayo she was a well rounded student and expected to do pretty well on the exam. The two of them finished in record time, one right after the other.

Opening his book Koh saw that it was nothing more than the review of the section they were working on. He got to work right away. Sayo had just simply glanced over the pages and started to work, not looking at the book again until she had finished.

On the other side of the room Sakura was copying from the poor kid next to her, who did nothing to stop her. Once she finished she pulled out her book and pretended to do the work.

"Finished." Koh whispered to himself before closing the book and leaning back. Glancing at Sayo he saw that she was on her last response, when she was finished she put the book away and pulled out some sheet music. Koh raised an eyebrow, he didn't know she could play. He slid over to where she was to peer over her shoulder.

The music sheets were almost finished and he was only able to read the first few lines before she resumed writing. "I didn't know that you played music. What kind?"

She looked up at him for a while before answering. "I learned it when I was little from my father. I play the piano, all I really can play is sad music though." her eyes glazed over with hurt before they become unreadable. He reached out to touch her in hopes of bringing comfort to a pain he didn't know she had. His hand just reached hers before Miss Mika spoke to the class.

"Alright everyone, the last person has finished. We have some time left and I expect you all to be doing some productive. Doesn't matter if its personal or for another class."

The class was silent for a while as everyone got something out to work on.

"Can I hear it?" Koh asked innocently but uneasily.

"Hear what?" Sayo's voice had gotten cold, she had realized her mistake and apologized quickly. "Gomen nasai, Koh."

"It's alright if you don't want to. I can tell there's more to this than meets the eye." he took her hand again and she sighed. Handing him the sheet music she started to speak again.

"It's not finished yet but, it's for someone special."

"Your father?"

"Hn, so you can tell." Koh nodded slightly before looking over the lyrics. "He's been ill for a while now and mother passed away when I was so young. He used to take me to see cherry blossoms all the time when I was little. I want to do what I've always told him I would be."

"And what would that be?"

"A concert pianist. Father had fallen in love with mother while he was performing at a concert. He was still new at the time, and mother was only in Europe for a while before she had to leave. Father gave up his future to follow mother here to Japan. They got married under the cherry blossoms only a couple years later. I was born soon after that, mother died when I was six and father became ill after that. The doctors said that it was from the shock and that depression took a toll on his body. If only I had been more concerning toward his emotions, than maybe this wouldn't have happened. So I want to become a pianist to remind him what it was like when he first met mother." the spark in her eyes made Koh smile. He knew she was strong.

"Hey I got an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Wait here." Koh got up and went over to Miss Mika's desk and spoke to her before returning. "C'mon." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Leading them down the hallways Koh hurried to the music room. Today the class was out doing something so the classroom was empty. "Perfect," he whirled around to look at Sayo before speaking. "Finish your song, we've only got a few minutes before everyone else gets here."

"Wha-"

"C'mon! It can't be that hard." she gave up on asking him and pulled out her pencil finishing up the last couple of words on her sheet music. Koh led her to one of pianos and sat her down. "Well let's get you used to being watched as you play. I'm sure you'll do fine." he kissed her cheek before heading out the door again, leaving her in the large music room.

When he returned with the class Sayo still sat there waiting for them; fingers poised and ready to start playing. Everyone filed in around the piano and she looked around. Her eyes met Sakura's and a fire ignited in her being. Koh walked up beside her and touched her shoulder. "Go ahead." he whispered and she nodded softly. Closing her eyes her fingered pressed down on the keys creating a sweet and slow melody(A/N: Song is Sakurairo Maukoro by Mika Nakashima).

"Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori, osae kirenu mune ni tachi tsuku shiteta. Wakabairo moyureba omoi afurete. Subete wo miushinai anata he nagareta. Meguru kigi tachi dakega, futari wo miteita no. Hito dokoro ni wa todomare nai to. Sotto oshie nagara." There was a break and Koh could see that Sayo's fingers were trembling. "Karehairo someteku, anata no tonari. Utsurui yuku hibi ga ai he to kawaru no. Douka kigi tachi dake wa, kono omoi wo mamotte. Mou ichido dake futari no uede, sotto ha wo yurashite. Yagate toki wa futari wo, doko he yakonde yuku no. Tada hitotsu dake, tashikana ima wo. Sotto dakishimeteita." Opening her eyes Sayo looked around.

Everyone had a look of surprise wirtten on their face-even Koh.

"Wow...she's amazing...pretty...so sad...beautiful..." the soft whispers were slowly drowned out by the piano.

"Yuki keshou madoe wa, omoi hagurete. Ashiato mo keshiteku, otonaki itazura. Douka kigi tachi dake wa, kono omoi wo mamotte. Eien no naka futari todomete. Koko ni iki tsudukete. Meguru kigi tachi dakega, futari wo miteita no. Hito dokoro ni wa todomare nai to. Sotto oshie nagara." A pause as the melody filled the silent air. "Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori, anata he no omoi wo kamishimeta mama." As she lifted her fingers from the keys a single, lone tear slid from her eye and fell onto the keys. "Father..." The whisper was inaudible. Clapping then erupted and echoed off the walls of the room, Sayo's head shot up to look at everyone. Everyone had crowded around her, all except Sakura and her gang that is, all of them throwing compliments and trying to talk over each other.

"Hey, give her some space!" Koh had finally been able to get to middle and offered her his hand. She took it and looked up at him. "I told you, you would do just fine." he leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her lips before pulling her closer and smiling. Sayo looked over to Sakura who was fuming who turned abruptly and walked out of the room. Sayo ignored it and started to talk to her classmates.

"Sayo." the lavender haired girl turned around to look at the speaker. "You did a wonderful job, and I hope to hear you sing again soon." Miss Mika smiled and Sayo smiled back.

"What's going on here?" everyone turned around to look at the other teacher that had walked in along with her class. It was Ms. Kawada the music teacher. She was a bit taller than Miss Mika, her curly brown hair was tied up in a bun, and had dark amber eyes and wore glasses.

"Ah! Ms. Kawada, I hope you don't mind our usage of your room. But one of my students wanted to use it for some pratice." Miss Mika spoke up unaware of the aura of darkness surrounding the taller teacher.

"Practice?" the brunette raised an eyebrow and looked at the smaller woman.

"Mhmm!" amber eyes scanned the room before landing on the piano. Slowly walking over to it Ms. Kawada picked up the paper before scanning over it. "Sayo Yuzuki?" Sayo turned around as Ms. Kawada handed her the music. "It's a beautiful song."

"Thank you." she whispered faintly.

"You write from the heart don't you?" She nodded ad the music teacher continued. "They say that those that write from the heart are strong. You are willing to put your feelings on paper and into song, to ease the pain of others and share your own. How about joining my class in a concert as my pianist?" Sayo's eyes widened as Ms. Kawada smiled slwoly.

"Re-really?"

"Of course I see that you have talent. And I've been looking for one."

"Thank you!"

Ms. Kawada then walked over to her desk and reached for a folder. "This has the music that you'll need to learn. The date for the big concert is on the front paper. The names of the students playing will be posted outside my room next week. Check to see if some of your friends are in it. We practice here every other day after school, and on Saturdays starting at 10 AM. Don't be late or you'll miss out."

"Okay. Thank you again."

"Don't thank me yet. I'll see you tomorrow after school for your first pratice. You might also need some extra practice to help you catch up. I'm available before school every day at six, come by if you need help."

"Of course." the bell rang and everyone headed for their final class of the day.

"Meet me in the front after school 'kay?" Koh yelled as he ran off. Sayo nodded clutching the folder to her chest.

xXx

School had just ended and Sayo was leaning against the railing waiting for Koh. She heard footsteps and turned around ready to greet him but stopped dead. It was Sakura.

"Well hi there." the venom in her voice was quite obvious. Sayo's eyes narrowed before she spoke.

"What do you want?"

"You looked lonely, can't I just come by and keep you company?"

"You? Keep _me_ company? We both know you're full of shit. So tell me what you want."

"Why you brat! Fine! I'm here to tell you to back the hell off Koh. He's mine! Hes been mine since we first met, I've been trying to get his attention for years now and then you come along! If you know what's good for you back off, otherwise bad thing are going to happen." she glared daggers at Sayo, her body showing obvious signs of disgust.

"Look, Sakura I never asked for any of this. Honestly I think I could've gone through life wondering what if, and I would've been just fine. But he's the one that admitted, he's the one that made all this happen. So what I personally think is that, you're angry with yourself not me." Sayo held her hand out in truce but was only slapped away.

"Lies! You are a bitch who loves to steal love from other people, just like your mom!" Sayo then backed off; shock written all over her face.

"H-how do you know anything about my mother?!" for once Sayo let anger seep into her voice.

"Heh, thanks to your mom my mother was so depressed. She wanted to take her own life. The man she loved ran off with-with another! And you're doing the same to me! Like mother like daughter." the last part came out as a hiss as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You both are so much alike-!"

"Did it every cross your mind that, your mother spoke out of her own jealousy? That she spoke out of her own hate? That maybe your mother convinced herself that father was her true love, and acted upon that delusion? That she was so convinced on it that she never opened her eyes to look around and find true love? And aren't you repeating her mistakes now?"

"Why you-!"

"But in the end she found someone didn't she? In the end she had a little girl and a family didn't she? But did she ever let it go? Did she groom you to hate me she same way she hated mother? To hate all of those that didn't bend to your and her's will? Because through you she could take back what she had lost, through you she could lash out the way she never got to when she was younger. Is she happy now? Mother died a long time ago and father is in the hospital ill, and most certainly dying and in time I'll be all by myself. But you, you still have a mother and a father. You have a family to spend time with; you have a family to greet you when you come home. A family that will comfort you when you cry, a family that will share your success and share your sorrows. But I have no one anymore, father is so ill that I do not wish to trouble him, when I visit mother all I do is sit and cry. Koh is the first person in a long time that I've let to get to know me."

Sakura had taken steps until she was an arm's length from Sayo who just kept talking. "But unlike you I'm not the type to hold him back; if he wants this to end I'll let him. Unlike you I'll get on with my life and never look back, because life is too short to let something like this get to you. I understand that more than anything else right now. So Sakura answer my questions. Are you just acting on behalf of your mother, who can't seem to forgive, or are you just like her? And are unwilling to let go because of your screwed up view on things?" Sayo locked her gaze with Sakura's seeing all of the emotions pass through the girl, her eyes never once faltering.

"Why you little-!" Sakura didn't even finish as he raised her hand to slap the other. But before she could someone grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" she struggled as Sayo looked at the person behind her.

"I don't appreciate people that would hit my girlfriend." Koh's voice was the coldest that anyone had ever heard. The usual warm tone was gone and replaced with an ice that Sayo found to be eerily similar to her own. Sakura's blue eyes widened at his voice and stopped struggling.

"Koh? Is that you?" he promptly let go of her wrist to walk over to Sayo.

"You okay?" he asked tenderly touching her.

"I'm fine, no worries." she smiled softly at him before looking at Sakura who was now crying and muttering to herself.

"Wh-why? Why won't you ever notice me? Why do you give all your attention to her and not me? What makes her so damn special?" she screeched anger flaring up in her eyes. "I'm so much better than her!"

"That's exactly why Sakura." she stopped cold, a sudden chill enveloping her.

"Wha-what?"

"That's exactly why, Sakura, I could never be with you. You are so hell bent on hurting others and you don't think about your actions. When we first met you were so different, and to be honest I liked that side of you. But you changed so much over a short break. What happened?" Koh waited for an answer but all Sakura did was turn around and run away from the couple. He wanted to go after her but Sayo grabbed his arm.

"Give her time to think about her actions and she'll give you an answer."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine don't worry."

"C'mon lets go." the two walked back into the school and to the music room.

"Koh? Why are we here?"

"I have a friend that is amazing with the flute and everyone is sure she'll be in the concert, I asked her if she'll help you practice some. The rest of us are just gonna stay and watch." opening the door they were greeted with everyone and a couple of other people. "Sayo this is Pulsa and Komachi, she is going to help you catch up with everyone." Pulsa was a blond with a bowl cut and freckles all across his cheeks. Komachi had long brown hair tied in two braided pig-tails and glasses that gave her a smart, but also mischievous look.

"Nice to meet you." Komachi extended her hand to Sayo who took it.

"Likewise." After that Sayo sat down at the piano and with Komachi's instructions the two of them started to play their pieces. They stopped every now and then to adjust before beginning again. After almost two hours of practice they finally stopped.

"You did good, I'm sure you won't have much of a problem catching up with us. I'll see you tomorrow?" Sayo nodded as she walked off with Koh to her house.

"Hey, Koh?"

"Hmm?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Sayo have him a I'm-dead-serious-right-now-so-don't-screw-around look and he sighed.

"I came in around the part where she brought up your mom. Wow. I just never knew that someone could just hate for something like that."

"Hate can manifest itself in many forms Koh. Her's though came from years of watching her mother hate mine. And I guess after seeing me for the first time, she saw the image of the woman that brought her mother so much pain. She just finally lashed out in order to, in a way, redeem her mother. In a way she saw the three of us in the same situation as her mother back then. Except this time, she fought back. But I don't hate her, I pity her. For someone like that who cannot let go will remain unhappy until they can forgive." they had reached the gates of Sayo's house.

She opened the gate and then closed it as Koh walked in with her. Pulling out a key Sayo unlocked the door and the couple went in.

"Can you forgive her? I sure as hell would find it hard."

"That depends on who you are. I forgave her long before the conversation ended. Mother taught me that one must forgive and move on or, one shall forever remain locked in the never ending cycle of hate." Koh was inspecting a picture hanging on the wall. "That one was taken a year before mother's death. We had taken a trip to France, where father is from."

"That would explain why you are so unnaturally good at French."

"Don't get me wrong, I am full Japanese but father was born there. And mother had studied there for some time." Sayo set a pot of hot water on the stove as she gathered the tea leaves.

"How long have you been living alone?"

"A while now. Father wasn't admitted into the hospital until a couple years after mother's death." Sayo continued, the question brushed off like nothing. She gasped as she was suddenly embraced from behind.

"I'm sorry." was all that was said to her.

"It's fine Koh, I got over it a long time ago. I don't mind talking about it like I used to be. Really its alright." Koh only tightened his grip as he laid his head on her shoulder. There nothing but a thick silence for a long time.

"I'll tell you what, how about after school tomorrow you come home with me? My parents would love to know that you're my girlfriend. They've been throwing hints and someday I want to meet your father, and if you're up for it your mother. How does that sound?" he let go of her as the pot whistled. Pouring the hot water into the tea pot and placing it on a tray, Sayo said nothing as she lead him to her room.

"Sure, I guess. But Koh, stop treating me as if I just lost someone and need comforting. I dealt with the sadness a long time ago. I've cried my tears and let go. And frankly I don't like it when people treat me like that." she poured tea for the both of them before taking a seat on her bed, while Koh sat in the chair by her desk.

"Fine. But I'm always here you know that right? Me and everyone else, you call or text if you need anything at all. Or if you just wanna say you miss me." Koh winked and got a large overstuffed pillow thrown at his face.

"Like I said this morning, cocky." the two of them laughed before starting on the work they had. Once they had finished Sayo went into the kitchen to cook them both something to eat. Koh had offered to help, but was kicked out due to the fact he got in her way. Once she did finish she allowed him into the dining room to eat. "It's nice to cook for someone else other than myself once in a while. Dorothy swims and Newton is in a couple clubs so they aren't always around anymore."

"Well I'll be coming around when I can so I'll be here!" she rolled her eyes before starting to eat. When they finished a playful fight over who washed the dishes was brought up with Koh winning and his turn at keeping Sayo out of the kitchen. "Hey, I gotta go kay?" looking at the clock Sayo saw that it was nearing 9.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Sayo walked him to the door and opened it.

"What? No kiss?"

"Fine." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that was _just_ barely passable. Koh huffed and pouted. "Just go. I'll see you in the morning." She had closed the door before he could respond and headed for her room. Looking outside she saw that Koh was still there looking up at the window waving like an idiot. Waving back slowly Sayo motioned for him to go, with little resistance he did.

xXx

The next day passed rather quickly after yesterday's events. Sakura was rarely seen and if she was she didn't speak to anyone. After school Sayo had practice and Koh waited for her at the entrance of the school.

"Ready to go?" Koh's smile was so bright that it could've rivaled the sun's.

"Might as well." came Sayo's monotone reply. Everyone in the school still wondered how the two even worked together, they were obviously quite different. But they do say that opposites attract.

Once they did reach Koh's house they were greeted with his parents. His mother was a tall blond woman with red-ish orange eyes, while his father had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Sayo! It's been some time since we've seen you! How have you been honey?" Koh's mother asked while half dragging the girl inside. The two males left at the door stared at the over-excited woman holding onto the poor girl.

"Daddd? What did you tell her?"

"Well you see I kind of let it slip that you and Sayo were..."

"DAD! You know how mom gets when it involves these things...Sayo?" Koh called when he could no longer hear his mother's chirpy voice. "Sayo?" both males ran into the living room where they found the two looking at a couple of magazines; well more like Koh's mother pointing and talking while Sayo just sat there. Upon a closer inspection they found it to be a bridal magazine and she was pointing at some wedding dresses.

"-Oh! I think this one would look just perfect for you, or maybe this one-"

"Mom!" Koh's face was burning with embarrassment. "Stop showing her the wedding dresses, we've got a lot of school years left!"

"Yes, but I think it's wise to plan out your wedding ahead of time." his mother retorted matter-of-factly.

"Dear, let's go into the other room, shall we?" Luckily Koh's father was there to distract the eager woman; allowing the two to scurry off to his room. Once the door was shut and locked Koh let out a breath of relief, only to hear Sayo giggle.

"My, your parents are still as lively as usual." she sat down on his bed looking around the room even though she had been there multiple times.

"More so than ever today. Just because dad let it slip."

"We have to face them eventually, and your mother seemed to be having fun with the dresses."

"She gets a little too excited about me and my love life. She's always pointed out girls to me. That is why I never told her anything." Sayo smiled at him in an understanding manner.

The pair stayed in the room a little while longer before heading back downstairs to check up on Koh's mother and father. They found Koh's father sitting on the couch reading, and his mother in the kitchen finishing up her tart.

"Oh! Sayo there you are, would you mind helping me?" the elder woman asked as if earlier didn't happen.

"Sure." Sayo went over and watched as she explained what needed to be done. Once she was finished the two set off to do their half of the work. Koh's mother placed the tart in the oven while Sayo cut the berries for it. The two chatted casually while they waited for the tart to bake. Once it finished they allowed it time to cool before adding the finishing touches. Then they set off to make dinner.

"Boys~! Dinner's ready!" called Koh's mother as Sayo finished setting the table. Though she didn't always stay this long when she was over it was nice to be around a family. The two males walked into the dining room to find an unearthly amount of food on the table.

"Dear, I think this is far too much for us."

"Nonsense! Today is something worth celebrating." she cheered as she finished placing the food on the table.

"Dear lord." Koh whispered to himself, but looking at Sayo she seemed to be enjoying all of this. They all sat down and began eating. Through out the meal Koh's mother had began talking about weddings again, Koh kept trying to get it through her head that they were too young but she didn't pay attention to him, but when she did they had a mother and son argument. The other two left at the table began to talk to each other instead.

"So, Sayo will we be able to meet your parents someday?" the question was casual but caused Koh to freeze up and look at Sayo.

"I hope you can once father is better. Mother though passed some time ago." Sayo looked at her food like it was the most interesting thing at the moment. The silence was heavy until she looked up, "But yes, most definately I would like all of you to meet father."

"Sayo." Koh said softly.

"Koh, about father. How about after the cherry blossom veiwing? You can all come if you'd like. I think it would be perfect, father loved cherry blossoms and maybe seeing all of you would help him remember." Sayo smiled at them.

"That sounds perfect! I can make a picnic for all of us and we can all sit under the cherry blossoms!" came the cheery voice that belonged to the only blonde in the room.

"Sounds like a plan." Sayo agreed as they continued their dinner. The subject of her father wasn't brought up again.

* * *

**A/N: My gosh this story is longer than anything else I've written so far. I didn't even realize that the teacher's name and the name of the singer of the song had the same name until I re-read the story. Sayo's conversation with Sakura just wrote itself I swear! First it was a couple words and then all of that happened in an instant! By the way there is a meaning to Sakura's name and the storyline. Can anyone guess it? Its kinda obvious if you ask me, but I am the authoress.**

**Translations:**

**Oui-Yes**

**Bonne chance-Good Luck**

**Vous êtes trop en faire-You're overdoing it. (Looked it up)**

**Mais c'est amusant-But it's fun.**

**Gomen nasai-Sorry**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea and the many OCs.**

**A/N: I had to start yet another chapter for this story. That's how long it is!**

* * *

After dinner was finished Sayo had to leave, since there was practice tomorrow morning.

"Bye, and thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hamasaki for the dinner." Sayo said to the older couple.

"You can come over anytime Sayo!" Mrs. Hamasaki replied as she gave the girl a bone-crushing hug that was returned a little awkwardly.

"Wait up!" Koh ran to the door right before Sayo started to walk away. "I'll walk you home." Sayo rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"There's no need Koh, I'll be fine."

"But I want to, and besides you never know what could happen. I just want to make sure since, it's late." Before she knew it, Koh had slipped on his shoes and was now joining her walking down the street. When they were out of sight of his parents Koh turned to Sayo.

"Sorry about my mom."

"It's nothing, it was actually enjoyable to be around her. She has an uplifting personality, just like you." There was a lasp in conversation as the two walked, neither looking at the other.

"Did you really mean that? About your dad I mean."

"I always mean what I say unless I say otherwise."

"That includes what you said yesterday, about me, to Sakura doesn't it?" Sayo didn't even stop as Koh thought she would.

"I'll tell you what I told her. I won't hold you back, if we were to break up I'm sure I would move on and never look back. There's a future for everyone, and to let things like that hold me back would be stupid, you should do the same Koh. There are no limitations to what can be, it just depends if you choose to chase after the opportunities you're given. So keep doing what your heart wants, it'll lead you to a wonderful life I'm sure. Well, we're here." Sayo turned around to give him a quick kiss before opening the gate. Koh smiled mildly as he watched her walk inside, not even turning around to look at him. He closed his eyes and turned around before walking back home, with Sayo's last words still fresh in his mind.

When he arrived home his mother was waiting for him. "She really is a marvelous girl isn't she?" She smiled as she gazed at the clear night sky.

"Yeah, she is."

"Keep her close, she really is a gift from Kami-sama himself." the taller woman kissed his head before walking back inside.

"I plan to mom. I plan to."

xXx

The next two weeks passed in a flash and before everyone knew it the cherry blossoms were blooming. All of the students were so excited as they filed off the bus and found a spot under a tree. The pink petals swirled around creating a mist around the students. Koh found his parents waiting for him under a huge tree on the south side of the park.

"Mom! Dad!" Koh waved as everyone turned around to see the couple. His father was dressed in a casual button up and dark slacks and his mother a pink and yellow sundress. Both parents were carrying huge picnic baskets and Koh let out a nervous laugh.

"Those are your parents?" asked Dorothy.

"Obviously." was Newton's snarky reply. She shot him a glare as Koh ran off to see his parents. Everyone gathered around to watch as the three of them set out everything.

"You guys expect us to eat all of that?" asked Litton who was currently playing with a petal from the tree above them.

"Well we are missing someone aren't we?" looking around they found Sayo to be missing.

"She was just here a minute ago." Koh looked around for the one girl that could cause him to worry so much.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine." Kenpa spoke in her soft voice as she picked up one of the petals on the ground.

xXx

Elsewhere Sayo was standing across from Sakura in a secluded, and quiet area.

"You wanted to talk?" Sayo's voice didn't give anything away, but it didn't hold the usual ice either. Sakura was silent for sometime before looking up.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Did you really mean what you said about you and Koh."

"He asked the same thing the other night." the lavender haired girl sighed, "Yes, I did. I meant every single word I said to you, I won't hold him back from his dreams and I know he won't hold me back either. If it's not meant to be I won't try to make it. I'll let fate take its course and do what I want, for my own sake not anyone else's. What about you?"

"I-I-I don't know what I want."

"That's what this is for, it takes time to figure it out. But when you do everything is going to fall into place and it will all become clear. Trust me, you still have time. Making rash decisions will lead to stupid mistakes and you don't want that. Now what about your mother? How is she?"

"I didn't get home until late that night, and she was worried sick. I told her everything and she broke down crying. She apologized and held me all night. Turns out you were right. She did at first groom me to do those things, but as time passed she forgot and forgave. I never knew that she had this whole entire time. I can't offer you anything else other than an apology at this point. And I have to right to ask for your forgiveness after everything I've done, and caused."

"It's fine. What you did to me isn't nearly as terrible as what's happened to me already. I forgave you the second you started to speak. Mother taught me that forgiveness will lighten my heart and it has, I have forgiven everyone for everything. Even god himself for taking mother away so early, her job had been done. She taught me to become who I am today and I've accepted it."

"I hope I can earn your trust then Sayo." Sakura held out her trembling hand to the other.

"We'll see." Sayo took it and the two walked back to the group, and then joining Koh and his friends.

xXx

When it was time for everyone to leave to go back to school Koh and Sayo instead-after being cleared by their teachers-left with his parents.

"Wow I never knew Ms. Julia and Mr. Glare could be like that." Koh commented as they got into the car.

"So where are we heading to?" asked Mr. Hamasaki

"Tsukiakari hospital. It's not far." The drive was relatively silent as they all stared out the window. When they arrived Sayo didn't head for entrance, but instead the girl went next door and purchased some flowers. "I always buy roses when I visit father. He loves them." The family was silent as Sayo was greeted by the receptionist at the counter.

"Ah Sayo-chan! It's wonderful to see you. Oh? And who are they?" She was a tiny woman, barely older than 20, she had straight black hair that was tied in a lose pony-tail and bright grey eyes.

"My boyfriend and his family Sayako." there was just the lightest dusting of a blush on her pale cheeks.

"Oh my! Little Sayo is growing up isn't she?" Sayako smiled waving at the family energetically. "You'll have to tell me everything later okay? Your father should be awake now, you remember the room right?" Sayo nodded as she waved and took the three of them to see her father.

"Father?" Sayo said nervously as she peaked into the room. There he was, a man of 40 sitting on his bed staring out the window. His dark raven hair seemed dull as did his once bright violet eye.

"Sayo? Is that you?" He turned around to look at his only daughter and three extra people.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't visited in so long. If you'll just wait a minute we can talk all you want." She went over to the vase on the counter and filled it with water as she took the roses out of their wrapping. Sayo wasn't careful as she usually was and pricked her finger, letting out a hiss of pain as a drop of blood fell on the counter. Koh was by her side in an instant, cradling the hand tenderly.

"Be more careful." he lightly scolded her.

"Don't make a fuss. Like you haven't done something like this." she shot back.

"Ah, but I haven't."

"Don't be a smart ass." she took her hand away from him and washed it before bandaging it. Unknown to the young couple violet eyes were slowly regaining their spark as they watched the two bicker. Once the roses were sitting on the counter everyone gathered around as Sayo sat on her father's bed. "How are you feeling father?"

"I've been better, but things just brightened up now that you're here. Comment est l'école?"

"Bonne."

"That's good to hear. Have I missed much?"

"No, not really. Things haven't changed all that much."

"I see that you've made a new friend." he motioned toward Koh and his parents at the side of his bed.

"You could say that..." Sayo left the sentence hanging for a while. "We went to see the cherry blossoms today at school. They're as beautiful as ever."

"I can just see a few of them from here in my room, they seem even more beautiful than usual." Sayo smiled sadly knowing that her father was still thinking about his love.

"Sayo, why don't you introduce me to your friend."

"Oh, umm this is Koh Hamasaki and his parents."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Koh bowed to the man.

"You can call me Kyou, and this is my wife Hitomi." the couple waved at the man.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I assume Sayo hasn't been a bother?"

"Father!" Sayo was blushing again as her father chuckled.

"Oh no, not at all. We love having her around! She's good company for all of us." Koh's mother said still smiling. "By the way," she leaned in closer so that no one else would hear, "Do you plan on walking Sayo down the aisle when she marries my Koh?" His face was overcome with shock at what the woman had said. He slowly turned to his daughter and then to the boy.

"What?" Was all he said. It took everyone a second to realize what the blond had done.

"Mom! I thought I told you not to bring something like that up!" Koh then nervously looked over to the man sitting on the bed as he eyed him carefully.

"Father?" Sayo touched his shoulder slowly as if to see if anything was wrong. "Is something the matter?"

"No nothing at all. Sayo, honey, why don't you take this lovely couple out the garden? They look like they like flowers."

"Okay." She stood up and led the couple away.

"Wait! Sayo-" The door closed before Koh could even finish. Turning slowly to face the father of his girlfriend Koh hoped this man wasn't going to kill him. Ill or not a father never lets go of his daughter.

"So, Koh, was it? What exactly is your relationship with my daughter?" though he was smiling Koh could tell there was more to this. And that smile wasn't exactly all that welcoming either.

"S-she's my gir-girlfriend." he had never hesitated to say so, but there was something about this man that gave him chills.

"I see. How long has this been going on?"

"Only a month or so."

"Hm, now how is my little girl doing? Are Dorothy and Newton still around?"

"Of course they are! I couldn't separate her from Dorothy even if I tried."

"That's good. Is she having any troubles?"

"Depends on what you count as trouble..."

"Anything that bothers my little girl."

"Weelll. There was an incident when we first met."

"What inccident?" Koh could feel the sudden protectiveness that radiated off the older man.

"Are you familiar with a woman that once thought you and her were soul mates?" Koh used the word that Sakura had used so many times in reference to herself and him. The elder man sighed and looked at him.

"Yes, her name was Ai, she was how do you say it,"

"A little clingy, obsessive, out right crazy?"

"Yes that, I'll spare you the story since it seems like you know it. So what happened?"

"Apparently she had a daughter, named Sakura, and Sakura has more or less been harassing Sayo for sometime. Until recently that is."

"Sakura eh? I knew that woman was obsessive, but to name her daughter after my favourite flower?" he seemed to be in a trance as he spoke to the young boy. "But what do you mean by 'until recently'?"

"Sayo actualy was confronted by her and she fought by, with words." Koh added hastily as he saw the man's face overcome with worry.

"That's good, her mother always taught her to use words instead of actions. If anything I think my late wife made sure Sayo knew the value of words before she left us." he relaxed knowing his daughter wasn't hurt in any way.

"It's obvious."

"Is there anything else I need to know about my Sayo?"

"She is the pianist for the upcoming concert. She said she wanted to become a pianist to make you remember what it was first like when you met her mother. She actually played a song for the class dedicated to you and even named it after cherry blossoms. I'm not sure if she wants to tell you or anything, but I think it would be really nice if you could be there for her."

"Ah, it seems like I've missed quite a bit of my little girl's life being here. I guess its time to accept that Natsuki is gone and move forward. I bet Sayo has been real lonely all by herself." A look of guilt washed over his features as tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Everyones been making sure that she doesn't get too lonely by herself. I make sure she isn't by herself when she doesn't need to be. So I don't think that she's been too lonely as of recent." Koh offered him the thought as a form of comfort.

"I'm glad you could become her friend, for I never in my years of life thought Sayo would have people like this around. She's always been a little reserved."

"So it seems. You two can work at that together. You don't have to just forget your wife, but don't do this to yourself or her. Sayo suffers everyday you're in here. I can tell she wants whats best for you, but she won't push it if she knows you don't want to. So first step, get better and attend the concert. I bet she'll be so happy that you'll be there to see her take her first step toward her dream."

"Thank you for this."

"It's not a problem."

"But this will mean nothing if you hurt my little girl."

"I wouldn't plan on it."

Shortly after that Sayo re-entered the room and they talked for a little while longer before visiting hours were over.

"Good-bye father. I'll come back to see you soon." She said as she closed the door.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No thank you. I don't live all that far from here. Thank you though." she smiled and waved as the three of them drove off in the opposite direction of her own home.

Walking in her front door Sayo stopped at a picture of her mother in the living room. "Mother, its been so long since I've spoken to you. I apologize. I went to see father today, he seems so much better, maybe he's finally moving on. I really hope you're happy where you are and are watching over us. I love you." She said softly before going off to make dinner.

After she had finished Sayo went about her usual nightly routine before going to sleep.

xXx

As her sleeping form laid there and image of a woman appeared. She had bright Indigo eyes and Lilac coloured hair that fell down to her hips. All she wore was a simple white dress with gold trimming. A pair of small angel wings could be seen sprouting from her back.

"Sayo." the angel called gently stroking the girl's hair.

"Mama?" she responded as she started to stir.

"Sleep my child." placing her hand over the sleeping girl's eyes she stopped moving and was sleeping again. "You've grown up so much, I really wish I could be here with the both of you. You haven't changed at all, my dear. I see that your father is starting to pull himself together, and I hope you two can become a family again. Always remember Sayo, I love you so much. You've been my greatest joy." leaning down the woman kissed her forehead before disappearing in a glow of feathers.

xXx

The night of the concert was fast approaching, every student in the concert spent all their time practicing. The sound of music was continuously flowing from the music room. Perfection was in demand.

Sayo spent time when she could at her piano, just like cramming for exams she spent all of her time at home playing the pieces until she could play and recite the notes from memory. When she had finally perfected her playing and been able to play the entire concert without having to look at the music sheet more than a couple times she went to see her father, who was starting to become his old self again.

xXx

Dressed in a simple strapless black dress with a white sash around her waist Sayo now was standing behind the stage with all of the other players.

"Okay everyone, concert starts in 10 minutes, make sure you're all in place by then." Ms. Kawada said to the nervous students. Sayo didn't appear nervous at all, but on the inside she was going insane. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Hey, no worries. It's always like this the first few minutes. You'll forget once you start playing. You'll do great, don't worry." Komachi said; she wore a white button up with short sleeves that puffed out, a flat skirt that ended at the knees, black stockings, and modest heels. She looked truly professional. She nodded slightly as she took the other girl's encouragement to heart. "Come on, it's almost time."

The two of them took their seats behind the curtain and adjusted their music sheets. Someone tapped Sayo on her shoulder and she jumped slightly. Turning around she was that it was Ms. Kawada. "Sorry. I'm just a little nervous I guess."

"It's natural, it is after all your first concert. Miss Mika tells me that you want to become a pianist. Well first thing is get comfortable up here, because you'll be doing this quite a bit. Second is relax and have fun, music isn't as beautiful when it is forced. Show is about to start, good luck." taking her place conductor as the red velvet curtains rose. Raising her hand Sayo took her signal to play a couple notes, soon the sound of violins joined her.

It was just those two sounds for some time until the cellos joined in, then slowly the drums. Hitting her keys on time on in sync with the violins Sayo could hear nothing but the sound of her piano. Suddenly she heard the flutes join and stopped for a minute. The sounds crescendoed, reaching their highest peaks before stopping leaving the lone sound of a piano before it fell silent.

Eight more pieces were played before the final one. Everything was silent as everyone waited eagerly for the continuation of the beautiful music.

After a few moments the sounds picked up again with another piece. Motioning for Sayo to start the symphony was once again alive with music. As the piano played slowly the cello joined in creating a dark lullaby for the audience. The enchanting sounds lingering in the air long after the pieces were finished. The curtains fell and everyone clapped.

Behind the curtain people were busy putting things away and placing microphones on stage where they were soon needed. Sayo got off her piano seat to search for Kakumi who would be performing the first of five songs.

"Sayo." Kakumi was dressed in a long black dress with no straps and a silver pendant around her neck. Her light orange hair was curled and done in a slightly messy side-ponytail. "You need to change too." she was rushed to one of the rooms set up for the sole purpose of clothing switches. Kakumi threw a dress at her and instructed for her to change. Once she was finish dressing in a black ruffled dress, that ended just above her knees, with a white belt around her waist Kakumi sat her down and did her hair.

Curling the long lavender strands didn't take too long and before Sayo knew it she wore a white choker and a white headband was being shoved in her hands. "You won't have time to change after the second song, and you're doing backup and piano for the first four." Said Kakumi as she finished placing one of the fake white roses in her hair.

"Two minutes girls! Hurry!" spoke Ms. Clair-the assistant-in a hurried tone through the door.

"We're almost done!" Yelled Kakumi. "You ready? Good. Let's go!"

As the two made it to stage just in time before the curtains rose. Sayo sat down at the piano once again she started to play as the violins and other instraments joined her only a second later, and soon after that Kakumi's voice floated over the audience. (A/N: Songs are Sing for the Moment by Megurine Luka and the 07-Ghost ending Hitomi no Kotae by Noria. Normal is Sayo *on either end is both*, and _italic is Kakumi._)

"_Yoake no kousaten hitori shita wo muite aruku. Nakushitamono wo kazoe. Todokanai sono yume ni naku. Kagayaita shounen no goro wa sugisatte, kawaita genjitsu ga me no mae ni tsuki sasaru_." Sayo took a deep breath before joining Kakumi.

"*Kono mune no itami wo, subete hakidashi teshimaitai. Bonyouna kono boku no koukai wo kono uta ni nosete*." She continued playing her piano while Kakumi took steps toward the audience.

"_Daremo inai heya kyou mo hitori kodoku ni nemuru. Osou, muryokukan. Kowarenai mono wo motomete. Sabi tsuita omoide ni kyou mo uchi nomesareru. Otona ninaruno ga korehodo kurushi inante_."

"*Kono mune no itami wo, subete hakidashite shimaitai. Chunibyou kono boku no kibou wo uchikowashite hoshii. Kono mune no itami wo, subete hakidashi teshimaitai. Bonyouna kono boku no koukai wo kono uta ni nosete*." As the song finished Kakumi walked passed Sayo and mouthed the words 'Good Luck'.

As the next to last song as finished Sayo stood to allow Ms. Kawada to take her seat at the piano. Picking up the microphone Sayo motioned for Kakumi who was back stage to come back out. This time around Kakumi would sing backup. Slowly the sound of violins and flutes drifted into the air behind them as they began the song.

"Tooi natsukashiki keshiki, yasashii yuki no kaori,"

"*Togire togire no kioku wo,*

"Tsumui de michi wo sagasu. Kurui dashita, sadame ni, tashikana me no mae mo nani mo kamo mienai."

"*Tookute mienai*,"

_"Chiisana tomoshibi_,"

"Negau hodo ni ushinau mono. Fukai yami wo kirisaiteku kokoro ha koko ni aru to."

"*Kanaderu sanbika*,"

"Atatakai namida koboreochiru,"

"_Ikiyuku kagiri_."

"Sora wo aogu,"

"*Akai hitomi mitsuketa asu he no michi arukidasu*." Sayo's nervousness was gone as she now stood on the stage full of confidence.

"Itsuka chikatta kotoba ga azayaka ni yomigaeru,"

"*Tadorifureyuku kioku ha,*"

"_Ibara no michi no shirushi_."

"Omoidashita sadame no, subete wo ukeireta nigiru te ha kesenai."

"*Itsukushimu inori*"

"Chiisana hohoemi mamoru tame ni michibikareru. Hanashimi sae,"

"*Kirisaiteku kokoro ha koko ni aru to. Tsunagaru utagoe,*"

"Ai wo shiru namida ikutsumo aru inochi no kagiri. Sora he tsudzuku.

"*Hana no tsubasa sakaseta asu he no michi tsudzuiteku*." A violin solo for the final break of the song played and Sayo closed her eyes for only a moment, a picture of her mother appearing in mind. "Saigo no negai wo kanaeru no da to shitara hitotsu dake no hikari wo todokeru." Nothing but silence for a few seconds before all of the instruments picked up again.

"*Tookute mienai,*"

"_Chiisana tomoshibi_,"

"Negau hodo ni ushinau mono. Fukai yami wo,"

*Kirisaiteku kokoro ha*"

"Koko ni aru to."

*Kanaderu sanbika*"

"Atatakai namida koboreochiru,"

"_Ikiyuku kagiri,_

"Kageri mo naku mayoi no. Nai hitomi no kotae idaite susundeku."

When the two finished they held hands and bowed as everyone got up to join them. The sound of cheers and applause filled the air around them. A sudden squeeze of her hand made Sayo turn to face Kakumi.

"You did an awesome job." the other girl smiled.

"You did too." she replied smiling back.

After the concert about a third of the people had left. Sayo stood by the piano since Koh had said he had gotten her a surprise. "You did a wonderful job honey." Her violet eyes widened and she turned around. There was her father, dressed in casual yet formal clothing arms outstretched awaiting a hug. Tears filled her eyes as she did just that. Holding onto him as if she were to let go he would disappear.

"Fa-father! What are you doing here?" asked Sayo; her head half buried in his chest.

"I was discharged this morning. Doctors said that I can come home now." He replied gently stroking her hair.

"Really?" Sayo looked up, her eyes big and hopeful.

"Mhmm. That means it's going to be the two of again, just like before. Except this time I'll make sure to make every up to you."

"Oh, father." she hugged him again taking in his scent to make sure that he really was real.

"Surprise." she let go of her father to look past him. Koh was standing there with a huge bouquet of white and pink roses. She smiled and ran toward him jumping to hug him before she even got there. Good thing Koh quickly regained balance otherwise they would've fallen. "Fantastique, mon chéri." He laughed as she pulled away to look at him blankly. "Your performance?"

"Oh!" she pulled away to look at the roses he presented her. "Roses?"

"Your dad told me you liked them."

"Oh Koh, they're beautiful!" she hugged him again, this time only a little tighter. "And thank you for bringing father here! I just can't believe all of this!" she choked on a sob and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, I'm the best aren't I?" he received a playful smack to the chest and they laughed. "But really you did an amazing job up there, both the piano and the singing." he kissed her cheek softly as she continued to sniffle. Her father patted her head softly and she finished crying.

"You've grown up to be so beautiful, just like your mother. You don't know how proud I am right now." she gave him a smile that none had seen in a long time.

"Come here both of you." she threw her arm around both their necks to pull them into a hug. "I love you two so much."

"Love you too." both males said at the same time.

"C'mon my parents are waiting, mom has dinner ready."

"Oh dear."

"Well this time we have an extra guest! And I don't think she cooked as much without you there."

"Let's go." they walked off the stage to where a smiling couple was awaiting. Holding the bouquet in one hand and her fingers intertwined with Koh's Sayo felt like the luckiest girl ever, and now that her father was here she truly felt blessed.

_'I hope you're watching mother, because father is finally better. So much has happened in this past year. And never in a million years would've I thought I would be lucky enough to find someone like Koh. Was this what it was like when you fell in love with father? I hope you are as happy as I am. _

_I love you, mother.'_

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished! I think this chapter was a little rushed because I just wanted this finished and the story just had endless possibilities! But it has to end sometime so I guess I am finished and nothing left unanswered I hope. See there was a point to Sakura's name not because I was unoriginal or anything. Well thanks for reading you all!**

**Translations:**

**Kami-sama-God**

**Comment est l'école?-How is school?**

**Bonne-Good**

**Fantastique, mon chéri-Fantastic, my dear**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


End file.
